


Guess I Ain't the Loving Kind

by Holisticgay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, First Date, Kissing, M/M, Werewolf Keith, a little violence, rated t for swearing and some violence in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holisticgay/pseuds/Holisticgay
Summary: Keith honestly has never had an easier time getting a target where he wanted them. He had come up with a whole plan- written out and everything- about how to get Lance alone to see if he can get more info out of him, but he doesn’t even need to use it anymore.“Hey, uh,” Lance stops right in front of him, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Um… okay, so, look… I know we’ve only talked like, I dunno, three times since 9th grade,” Lance is starting to look a little flustered which throws Keith through a hell of a loop. “But I’ve always thought you were cute ‘n stuff, and I’m honestly really flattered you were trying to come up with a plan to get me alone. But, if it’d be okay with you, I’d at least like to take you on a date first?





	Guess I Ain't the Loving Kind

Growing up, Keith was dripping in determination. He had so much hope for his future and he was able to stay on track- a few steps ahead, actually, with how much he worked towards what he wanted. He was proud of where he was, happy with the life he had. He had parents and friends he trusted with everything. It seemed like nothing could go wrong. 

Now, Keith still has that burning feeling of determination in his soul, but for a very different goal. Somewhere along the line, he managed to make a few small mistakes that eventually led to the worst event in his life during his sophomore year of high school. He had too much trust in people. He let himself hope that the boy he had been crushing on since the beginning of the year was actually interested in him. Hoped that when that boy had asked him on a date, it would be perfect. Everything someone could hope for in their first date. 

But, of course, things didn’t go as one might hope. It could have gone worse, sure. He guesses he could have died. But that also might have been better than…  _ this _ . Better than the horrible feeling of revenge that’s constantly boiling in his gut. Better than wanting- needing- to make someone pay for it. 

He had thought that getting revenge on the boy who had turned him would have been enough. But after killing him (which, he hadn’t planned to go  _ that  _ far when it happened.), killing one other, and putting two more in a hospital, he realized it would probably never be enough. He would always have that need to take, and take, and hurt, and even kill again if nothing else felt good enough. He tried not to let it come to that, though. But one could only do so much when they were as much of a monster as Keith. 

 

********

  
  


Staring at the cork board he has hanging up in the back of the closet, full of angrily crossed out photos, Keith is at a loss for what to do next. He hasn’t done anything for the past two months and for the first time since he’s started this morally repulsive conquest, he can’t think of his next target. He’s been on this stupid wolf hunt for a year and he’s only managed to catch five other werewolves- only four of them ending up hurt while the last person he found was more scared of being a werewolf than Keith was. He decided not to hurt the freshman, since just asking them if they thought they’d hurt another made them throw up. It was clear they were a threat to no one at all. Still, only 5 is a weak number to Keith, and while it does take time to find out for sure those he hunts are actual werewolves, as to not hurt anyone innocent, he wishes his count was hights. Much higher. 

“Hey, Keith?” His dad calls from the other side of the door and he instantly shoves his hangers full of clothes together to hide his board. 

“Yea?” He calls back in a monotone voice. 

“I’m about to leave for work, want a ride to school? I know it’s a bit early but-”

“Yea. Give me a couple minutes.” 

“Cool. Meet me downstairs when you’re ready.” Keith stays quiet as he waits for his dad’s footsteps to retreat from his door before pushing the clothes back to take another glance at the board, hoping it will give him the answer he’s searching for. After a minute passes without any success, he grunts and slams the closet door shut. He’ll figure it out later. He’s patient. 

Okay… he’s…  _ kind of patient _ . Oh well, he can manage. It’s not like he’s so weak he’d just go for someone without extensive digging to make sure he’s 100% sure. Nothing can stop him from that antsy growing feeling, though. Well, antsy is an understatement. This has been more or less his life since 10th grade and he feels so  _ lost  _ without a single lead.  

Keith grabs his book-bag from his bed and walks downstairs and out the front door. The drive to the school is quiet, his dad has long since stopped trying to make small talk with him. They still talk on occasion, Keith loves both of his parents and he honestly tries his best. But he’s still stuck in his own bubble of pain and he doesn’t have interests anymore to talk about, so what’s the point in trying. 

School is, like every other day, anxiety inducing and obnoxious. He can’t stand the constant yelling, can’t stand any loud noises after being turned, really. Being around people in general makes him feel nauseous, as well. He knows he’s safe now, he could protect himself against anything now. Has proven it multiple times when his larger victims get more rowdy than he’d like them to get. But still, there’s always that lingering sense of danger in the back of his mind. As if he’s going to be attacked again. 

He hates how pathetic it makes him feel. Hates more than anything in the world that it still feels like the guy who turned him into this mess, the guy Keith  _ killed  _ to get revenge, has still won. Still has a tight grip on one shoulder, and a finger pointing over the other in front of him, telling him where to go and what to do. 

Keith’s not as attentive to his surroundings as he usually is today, and he realizes that, but he still can’t seem to focus. No matter what, all he can think about is what to do about not having a next target. He knows he’ll have to stop this eventually anyways (knows he shouldn’t have started at all), so not having a target might be a good thing. A chance for him to try forgetting about it and focus on things like graduating this year. He knows he’ll have to stop, but he doesn’t feel like he’s ready yet. He still feels sick with the need to get revenge. Although, the one who did this to him is long dead, so he doesn’t actually know why he feels the need to do this anymore. 

Maybe it’s just part of being a monster. Maybe it has nothing to do with revenge and he just has to accept that his need to kill is a permanent part of him now. Accept that no matter how he tries he’ll never be able to go back to feeling free-

“Hey.” Keith jumps as someone sits down next to him, slamming their heavy textbook on the counter. “Did you get any sleep last night? You look like you’re dying.” He looks over to glare at Pidge, the young freshman werewolf he has accidentally taken under his wing- if wings were just large arms covered in an annoyingly excess amount of fur instead of feathers.

“Shut up, you can’t talk. I know you don’t sleep for more than 4 hours a night.” He huffs and opens his own book to study with her. He had wanted time alone during lunch to think, but having Pidge here with him is still comforting. She’s the only one of his friends who stuck around. Everyone else he either pushed away intentionally, or they just got tired of dealing with his depression after the attacks. A few even confessed to being scared of him, due to his almost constant outbursts of anger that he has since gotten better at controlling. And maybe that’s because she’s dealing with the same thing as him, but that doesn’t mean she had to put up with his asshole comments or occasional aggression. 

“Yea but it’s still somethin’ at least.” She looks up to smile at him. “Make sure you get more rest tonight, I don’t wanna carry your heavy ass through the school.” He smiles back. 

Yea, he’s real glad she’s the one who stuck around with him. 

They study in quiet for the rest of lunch and walk together to their next class. Pidge is trying to tell him about a new robot she just finished programing, but he’s been tuned out since she started. His interest has been caught by a couple of students that were sitting at a table next to theirs during lunch, and he wasn’t paying attention to the fact that he subconsciously started following them when the bell rung so he could continue listening. To be fair though, Pidge was walking alongside him and she didn’t notice they were going in the opposite direction of their class either. 

“Dude, I feel like you’re lying about this.” The one on the right whispers. To anyone else, they wouldn’t be able to hear it unless they were right next to the person, but to Keith, if there’s one good thing that has come out of being a werewolf, it’s his hearing is ace as hell now. Which is both good and bad. Good because he can eavesdrop, and bad because his ears are oversensitive now and the headaches he gets from it are killer.

“No, no, hear me out, okay? So Drew said Lance has been acting super strange for like a month now.” That’s the first time either of them have mentioned a name and it catches Keith’s attention even more. He’s not sure he knows of a Lance besides the one in his bio class, but he’ll have to check around some more.

“Ooookay, but are you sure he’s not just freaking out again? You remember when he tried saying his aunt was abducted by aliens? He’s probably just making up crazy stories again.”

“Haven’t you noticed anything different, too, though? Drew says he thinks a werewolf attacked Lance and turned him during that class camping trip during spring break. He didn’t come back for like a week after break ended and when he did he was  _ super  _ off. 

“Are you sure, though? Like, werewolves? I don’t know… doesn’t seem real to me.” The two boys continue talking as they turn into a classroom and Keith stops in place, not able to follow them anymore. There’s a small hand on his arm and Keith jumps and looks over at Pidge, who’s looking at him a little worried. 

“You good?” She tilts her head to the side and raises an elbow. 

“Uh, yea.” Keith clears his throat and looks around, confused. “Pidge why are we in the arts hallway?” 

“Dude, I was following  _ you _ !” She throws her hands in the air and groans as she starts a quick walk towards their actual scheduled class, on the other side of the building, that they’re definitely late to already. Keith tries for a laugh as he catches up with her, but it comes out more forced and choked up than he intended. He doesn’t know how to handle this information about Lance. He’s only talked to him a couple of times and he’s always seemed nice. He hopes to every higher being that Lance is more like Pidge. Completely  _ not  _ dangerous. He had wanted another lead, but he doesn’t know how to feel about Lance Mcclain being in that place.

 

Either way, Until Lance McClain is proven innocent in Keith’s eyes, he’s Keith’s new target.   
  


********

 

Keith honestly has never had an easier time getting a target where he wanted them. He had come up with a whole plan- written out and everything- about how to get Lance alone to see if he can get more info out of him, but he doesn’t even need to use it anymore. He’s never been more thankful for the annoying, nosey nature of teenagers in his life. 

He had been trying to double check his plan, make sure it would work, when he was shoved against his locker and his notebook fell. “Dude, what the fu-” Another shove cut him off. 

“Why the fuck are you watching Lance, huh? He’s taken, so forget about him.” There were 2 girls standing in front of him with angry expressions. Nyma, the girl who had shoved him, was holding a hand against his chest, pinning him against the locker. Her strength was pitiful, but he didn’t try pushing her away.  

“Oh? Last I check, you were just another groupie who he couldn’t care less about. When exactly did you guys become official?” She pulled her hand away as if he has cut her, and he laughed. 

“Oh, my god. What the fuck is that?” The other girl started laughing as well and Keith’s face fell when he noticed her pointing at his notebook. Which was still laying on the ground, open up to his plan of getting Lance alone. Great. The first girl snorted and looked back at him. 

“You honestly think you have a chance at getting him alone? You won’t even have a chance at getting him to look at you when he finds out how fucking stalkerish you are. Freak.” She gives him one last weak shove before walking around with her friend. 

Keith gathers his notebook and the rest of his things from his locker before slamming it and making his way outside. He’s at least lucky he didn’t write anything about why exactly he is interested in Lance in his book. From their eyes it probably looks like Keith was trying to get him alone for a quick fuck or something. Maybe he should wait a bit longer, just in case.   
  


“A bit longer” ends up lasting until he slowly makes his way outside the school. Most of the students have already left for the day, but there’s still a few groups loitering around; either waiting for their rides or just talking to friends before going home. One of the groups catch Keith’s eyes. The two girls that had cornered him before are sitting in the bed of a truck surrounded by a few other people. One of which, Keith notices with strange glee, is Lance McClain. 

He tries to pick up his pace, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible without running. But then he hears the two girls start laughing loudly, clearly trying to get his attention. When he sneaks a glance over, they’re pointing over to him, directing Lance’s confused eyes to Keith. When Lance notices Keith looking back, he smiles and waves. Keith thinks he might throw up. Or just get straight to mauling him- background check be damned. 

He resumes his attempt at escaping, but before he can get to the end of the walkway, there’s loud footsteps coming his way. He turns to see Lance jogging up to him and he freezes. 

“Hey, uh,” Lance stops right in front of him, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I’m sorry about them.” He shoots a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the two girls, who look angry now. Keith just shrugs. 

“Um… okay, so, look… I know we’ve only talked like, I dunno, three times since 9th grade,” Lance is starting to look a little flustered which throws Keith through a hell of a loop. “But I’ve always thought you were cute ‘n stuff, and I’m honestly really flattered you were trying to come up with a plan to get me alone. But, if it’d be okay with you, I’d at least like to take you on a date first?” 

Keith’s eyes shoot open wide and he’s struggling to find words to say so he just slowly nods. This is good. This is what he needs. An easy way to get him alone so he can get Lance to confess to being turned, too. 

“Cool! Cool… So um, here’s my number.” He hands a slip of paper with is name and number on it that he had ready before he even walked over. “You can just text me whenever you’d be interested in that date, yea?” He gives Keith another smile, this time more confident.

“Sure.” Keith chokes out and tries smiling back, but he’s still shocked that this was so easy and it comes out a little awkward. 

“Okay, well, I hope you have a good night. I’ll see you tomorrow in class.” Lance waves goodbye before turning and walking back to the truck, shooing everyone away before climbing into the driver’s seat. Keith just stands there watching as the two girls continue glaring at him while walking away. Watches as Lance sits still for a few seconds before excitedly fist pumping into the air and he can hear him let out a few excited ‘yes’s and an ‘oh my god’. 

The rest of the walk home, he can’t get the stupid grin on his face to go away. He can’t wait to go on his date with Lance, dig up secrets, and figure out what to do from there; if he needs to take matters into his own hands or if it’s safe to leave Lance alone. By the time he gets to his street, he’s practically running. He has so much adrenaline in him and he doesn’t know how to contain it. He jumps in the air a few times while cheering to himself, not caring if anyone is outside to witness him being ridiculous. When he finally reaches his house, his dad is outside working on his car.  

“What has you so smiley?” His dad is grinning back at him, glad to see Keith look so happy after so long.

“I have a  _ date _ !” Keith laughs and jumps up again. He gives his dad another smile before entering and shutting the door behind him. He doesn’t waste time getting an after-school snack like he usually does before he runs up the stairs and to his room. Keith throws his bag on the floor and practically dives onto this bed, pulling his laptop over to him and opening up facebook to go to Lance’s profile. He never realized they were already friends, but that doesn’t matter. He doesn’t use social networking that much anyways. Besides, he’s only here for one thing. 

Clicking through Lance’s page, Keith brings up his photo albums. He has quite a lot of photos with and of family members, but that doesn’t matter to him either. Keith grins when he finds an album that’s full of photos of Lance alone. Some are taken by other people, others are selfies. He finds one that someone else has taken. He looks looking at the camera, but he doesn’t look prepared. A little shocked expression on his face that Keith hates himself  _ so much _ for thinking is cute. He saves the image to his computer before printing it out. 

He already has his scissors ready when it gets done printing, and he starts cutting it out right away. He’s still mad at himself for choosing this photo just because it looks cute, and he considers burning it after he’s done with Lance, instead of crossing it out like the others. As soon as it’s cut out, he jumps up and goes to his closet. His clothes are still pushed aside to show the board, but he doesn’t care at this point. He pins the photo next to the others and sighs in relief. 

After gently arranging the hangers so they hide his work once again, Keith shuts the door and jumps onto his bed to pull his phone out. He enters the numbers on the paper Lance gave him before sending him a text. 

“Hey it’s Keith. Is tomorrow night okay for the date?” He barely has time to set his phone down when it’s already vibrating. 

“Yea! Send me your address. I’ll pick you up at 7 (: “ 

 

Keith quickly types it out and sends it before laying down with his laptop and going through Lance’s facebook profile. He can’t wait to get back on track. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the music video for Get Some by Ghosted.  
> It's currently 4:39am and i should be asleep but heres this instead. I hope you like it so far <3  
> \----------  
> Update 9/2/18- lol i wasnt happy with the way i was having this go in terms of Keiths reasons for wanting to hurt lance. any dubcon stuff makes me really uncomfy and just mentioning it made me wanna delete this but i waited until i could figure out a different reason that would be bad enough for Keith to try killing him. I couldn't so i just changed his Entire motive for hurting anyone at all lol. Now hes a werewolf who hunts werewolves. Also its not rlly based on the video anymore, just some points like the girl having tht board with her targets n the date thing.   
> please leave kudos and comments so i have more motivation lmaooo


End file.
